


Markiplier Moodboard: "The Rowan" Fan Cast

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Book quote, Digital Art, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Science Fiction, canon-friendly, fan cast, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: My fan cast of the book that inspired me to become an author, Anne McCaffrey's 1990 scifi romanceThe Rowan.





	Markiplier Moodboard: "The Rowan" Fan Cast

My fan casting of Anne McCaffrey’s epic science fiction romance novel “The Rowan”. Featuring Amy Nelson (Peebles) as **The Rowan** and Mark Fischbach (Markiplier) as **Jeff Raven**.

> _“The morning does us no good. NOW is when we need_ [ ‘germdogs’, ie. medical drones]_. We’ve got to have as many healthy bodies as possible. Can’t you sling the medics… no, you can’t, can you, not with Jupiter’s mass in the way. Sorry, I just found the data on your station… But look, if six viruses don’t constitute armed attack, what does?”  
_
> 
> _“Missiles constitute armed attack,” the Rowan said primly.  
_
> 
> _“Frankly missiles would be preferable. Them I can see. Can’t you turn your sweet little mind to a solution?… My family, my friends, my planet are dying!”  
_
> 
> _“Look, after hours here means we’re behind Jupiter. But… wait! How deep is your range?”  
_
> 
> _“I don’t honestly know.” And his firm mental tone lost some of its assurance.  
_
> 
> _“Hang on, Deneb. I’ve got an idea. I can deliver your germdogs. Open to me in half an hour.”_

The Rowan was only a child of three when tragedy first struck in her young life. Her psychic scream for help ensured that she was the only survivor of an avalanche in a small mining village on the planet of Altair. Her power ensured that she would grow up to be lauded by many as a T-1 telepath and teleporter, the rarest combination of talent… while also remaining isolated from others because of her powers.

Years later, as the Prime Talent of a key FT&T base on Jupiter’s moon Callisto, the Rowan receives a telepathic distress call from a powerful but untrained Talent named Jeff Raven. Deneb, the most distant system humans have yet colonized, is under attack by alien invaders. Jeff’s been under an exhausting vigil to protect the tiny population of his home planet, trying to gain medical supplies for his people… then later, as he telekinetically deflects a barrage of missiles from the hostile extraterrestrial force.

With light-years between them, and all Prime Talents like themselves cursed with a deep phobia of space travel, the Rowan cannot physically reach him to help… and she also can’t help falling in love with the charismatic, charming man who’s so far away and needs her so desperately.

Where power fails to span the distance, love can build a bridge.

_Available in paperback, hardcover and audiobook (though, regrettably not as an ebook) at [Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Rowan-Anne-McCaffrey/dp/0441735762)._


End file.
